And Old Friend
by TheGrayson
Summary: Speedy and Robin knew eachother before the Titans, right? This is just a little conversation between them that happened in my head. Oneshot.


**Before you start, I know I promised to update Thicker than Water. And I will! But I just watched Teen Titans on my friend's laptop and this just came to me, so I had to write it. Think of it as some sort of precursor to the first chapter of Bird Boy.**

**Speaking of Bird Boy, I need some new ideas. Please, feel free to give me any suggestions. Any. At all.**

**And yes, I will update Thicker than Water!**

* * *

><p>Robin looked around the room as he walked into the Titans East Tower, feeling oddly at home even though they were halfway across the country. It looked pretty much the same, with its long, narrow hallways and the high ceilings. Even the 'T' table and the large TV with the GS2 hooked up to it. Robin glanced up and saw a sliver of a disco ball glinting in the shadows. Oh, Cyborg.<p>

Speaking of the cyborg, he was standing off to the corner with Bumblebee and Aqualad, probably discussing Brother Blood as Más and Ménos were flirting with a very confused Starfire. Beast Boy was in the kitchen, trying to raid to raid the fridge ("Do you guys have anything other than fish tacos?") while Raven had sat down in a corner, meditating. Robin managed to catch a glimpse of Speedy disappearing into a nearby hallway.

"Speedy!" Robin called, jogging to catch up to the red-haired archer. He looked back and apparently saw the Boy Wonder approaching, because he stopped and let him catch up. Once he was close enough, Speedy began walking again.

"Robin." Speedy said, his voice quiet and almost apprehensive. "Um, how are you?"

"'How are you?' A year and that's all you can say?" Robin snapped, and was relieved to see a grin slowly spread over his old friend's face. They moved in and hugged, the motion coming naturally to them.

"Great to see you again, Robbie." Speedy said, pulling back and attempting to ruffle Robin's spiky hair.

"Uh huh, you too. So, the Titans, huh?" Robin smirked, gesturing to the walls around them with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Or rather, emanating through his mask.

"Yeah, well, it was a good idea and somebody had to take over the East side." Speedy grumbled, ducking his head as a pink glow creeped up his neck.

"More like anything to get away from the West Coast." **(1) **Robin said, and Speedy shot him a glare before ducking into a small doorway Robin had barely noticed. All the doors at his Tower were large and regal, mostly to accomodate Cyborg's height. He wasn't used to normal doors anymore, he guessed.

"You're one to talk. Had to move all the way to Jump to get away from Gotham?" Speedy's smug voice echoed from inside the room, and Robin glowered for a moment before following him. He walked into a large gym, brightly lit and filled with various ropes, bars, nets, targets, weights, and many more training devices. Speedy pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, aiming for a target on the opposite wall.

"Whoa, Speedy, you guys just defeated Blood. Do you have to train now?" Robin called, even as Speedy let the arrow fly. It hit the target perfectly, not even a millimeter off center.

"Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Speedy sing-songed, and Robin simmered for a moment before sighing heavily. Trust Speedy to know exactly how to annoy him.

"So, you guys planning on staying here?" Robin said, and Speedy turned around to give him a 'no duh' looked, even with his eyes obscured by his mask.

"Sorry," Robin said, holding his hands up. "Just never thought you'd be the type to _settle_."

"I'm not settling." Speedy said, affronted. "I'm just...choosing to establish myself in one area after a period of indecision." **(2)**

Robin stared at him. "Dude, that _is_ settling."

"Whatever. So I want to stay here, big deal." Speedy said, notching another arrow as Robin scampered on top of the balance bar. Speedy stopped to watch him.

Robin leaned down and then twisted his lower body until his legs were held up in the air, and then he launched himself up, flipping once, twice, three times until he came to a rest on the ground, flexing his fingers and arms as if he had simply been stretching.

"You heard from Wally lately?" **(3)** Speedy asked suddenly, his mind drifting back to thoughts about the three of them.

Them going on their first group mission. Wally accidentally breaking Robin's arm and then getting yelled at by the Bat. Speedy sitting on Wally to get him to pay for their pizza. Them beating up a gang which had tried mugging an old lady. Them helping out their mentors. Them at the Watchtower. Them eating icecream until their heads had been frozen. (Literally, by Captain Cold.) Robin and Speedy laughing as Wally tripped over a rock and got a mouthful of mud. Them having sleepovers. Them air-guitaring. Them sneaking into the Batcave. Them talking. Them laughing. Them snorting. Them getting kidnapped by Joker and being dangled upside down over a vat of acid until their mentors had shown up and bailed them out.

He regretted thinking about that last one.

"No." Robin replied, jolting Speedy out of his reverie. "Not since I left."

"Which was because...?"

As close as they were, Speedy really had never found out the reason why Robin had left.

"Fired, more like it. So I moved as far away as I could afford and started over."

"Ah. I just left 'cuz Green Arrow was a dick." Speedy said, his eyebrows knitting as he remembered his ex-mentor.

"I resent that!" **(4)** Robin said semi-angrily, but the seriousness had left his voice and Speedy recognized the cue. Enough talking about their depressing pasts.

"Well, we better get back before my team kills itself." Speedy said, slipping his bow over his shoulder and placing the unused arrow back in its quiver.

"The first week is always the roughest." Robin said knowingly, and Speedy slugged him in the shoulder as they exited the room.

"Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"No, conmigo, Estrella del Fuego!"

The twin voices rang out nearly in unison, and Robin flinched.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand what you little people are saying!" Starfire's confused voice rang out over the din of everybody else talking.

Robin flashed an annoyed look at Speedy.

"Can you tell the twins not to harrass Starfire?"

"Ooh, Rob's got a girlfriend...OW!"

* * *

><p>Speedy stared at the rapidly disappearing shape of the T-Car, the jet hovering just slightly above it as they both vanished over the ocean. Behind him, Mas and Menos had pulled out the leftover fish tacos from the fridge.<p>

"Guys! That could be my friend!" Aqualad wailed.

"Hey! All three of you, shut up! I'm leader now and I am telling you to be quiet!" Bumblebee shrieked, trying to make herself be heard over the din of the others.

Speedy sighed, rubbing his forehead.

How did Robin do it?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, That was short. And lame. But I really needed to write it and now the Teen Titans fetish is out of my system. Mostly.<strong>

**Well, I have the strangeest urge to eat fish tacos now. Please, review! Oh, I almost forgot. The footnotes!**

**1: Star City is on the West Coast, and that is where Speedy _used to_ work with Green Arrow.**

**2: I got that straight from .**

**3: Wally West, better known as Kid Flash.**

**4: Robin's name is Richard Grayson, but most people call him Dick. :)**

**The Spanish is basically asking:**

**"Will you marry me?"**

**"No, marry me, Starfire!"**

**Well, I think that's it. Review!**

**-TheGrayson**


End file.
